


Til' I forget my name

by Phantomkinoc13



Category: Red vs. Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mercs, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rough But Loving Sex, bossy bottom felix, cumming inside, pre-Chorus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomkinoc13/pseuds/Phantomkinoc13
Summary: felix and locus are horny and stressed, felix wants to get pounded, and the moment they get home, he gets exactly what he wants.





	Til' I forget my name

The restless energy and the tension between the two of them had been building all night. A glance over across the bar, a brush walking by, the little smirk that twitched onto felix's lips as he made innuendos over the com. He could see it in locus's eyes, in the slight shift of his posture. locus mumbled a comment about the uncomfortable tightness of suit pants. the ride home was grown over by the unspoken desire anticipation until they finally got into their apartment with the door closed, and then the tension burst. locus started untying his tie, but felix grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a kiss with his back against the door it was a rushed, hungry kiss. most nights they came back tired, or watched a few episodes of whatever was on, and made out on the couch, or did their best to keep the noise down while felix rode locus through midnight. occasionally they set up scenes, locus tied up pretty for felix to play with; but tonight was one of those nights where they were rushed by arousal, fumbling to undo every button, and practically drag themselves to the bedroom.  
"fuck" felix mumbled, pulling at locus's clothing, moving them towards the bedroom. their lips clashed, and moved with needy frustration. locus's lips moved to felix's neck, bringing him to the mumbled comment, and some quickened breaths. shoes had been abandoned by the door, ties loosened and lost by the couch, shirts ripped off and dropped by the bedroom door; and felix let his hands slide down his partner's chest to the tight bulge in his pants. locus groaned softly, with felix's smirk grew with delight. once he popped the button, the zipper practically undid itself, and he could hardly control himself, slipping his hands into locus's pants, just to touch him. locus blushed faintly, feeling himself grow more excited with every brush of his partner's fingers, every desperate tug. he slid his hands around felix's slender waist, fingers easily undoing his pants, letting felix push them off. with his hands around his waist, he easily lifted felix, who quickly wrapped his legs around him as he pressed him to the wall. felix's head tipped to the side, breathing uneven as locus kissed down his jawline to his neck, and along his collarbone, sucking at him; leaving hickies until his tongue brushed his collarbone, and felix moaned, squeezing him with his legs so he could press against him more. everything felt so good, and this was just the warm up.  
"s-sam" felix's arms were draped around locus's neck, his fingers curling against his back. "more." his tone was needy and demanding. but locus gladly complied. he moved felix from the wall, slamming him onto the bed in a way that send a shiver of pure excitement down his spine. he licked his lips looking up at locus, he couldn't wait to get his hands on his package, reaching for him as he moved closer, looming over him on the bed. felix rubbed the bulge through locus's underwear hearing him groan and watching him shift his hips slightly; his arousal painfully obvious. god, felix wanted that inside him. He arched his back, tightening his core and pushing his hips up to try to grind against locus, and pushed back down against him with a stifled gasp. Felix whined, and flung his arms around locus’s neck again. Pulling him down into a messy kiss, nippung at locus’s lips and moving his lips in a rushed, urgent manner. One hand slid down across his collarbone, down his chest, while felix collapsed back onto the bed. His eyes immediately flicking down to his partner’s crotch once he’d pulled away from the kiss. Locus supported himself with one hand, and squeezed felix through the lacy underwear he was wearing. That bastard, he knew that would turn locus on even more, of course, that's why he wore them. That’s why he wanted locus to know he was wearing them when they left. Just the thought of felix’s hard cock straining against the tight black lace made him harden. A darker red rose to his cheeks.  
“Isaac.” Locus’s voice was deeper, and a just the right amount of rough. He could practically feel the heat coming from those hazel eyes. He ran his hand up and down felix’s inner thigh, enjoying watching him squirm with want. Felix wasn’t so terribly patient. He ran his fingers over locus’s chest, and tugged down on the waistband of his underwear, until he was permitted to remove it- pulling the elastic down, and letting locus’s hard cock spring free. He was big, and thick, and perfect in felix’s opinion.  
“C’mon hurry up” felix whined. He was so horny he could hardly think of anything else. Locus pushed felix’s panties to the side, and wrapped a hand around his cock. His hand was warm, and a little rough, like his voice. It always made him smile -felix reveled in that smirk that locus got- when he wrapped his hand around it and could see his length. He stroked slowly, bumping up on the mushroom edge of the head, making felix groan and whine. He was already rock hard.  
“You’re certainly eager today” he remarked. Felix blushed a bit, but the coloring of his face did nothing to lessen the pink of his engorged cockhead.  
“Yeah, so? C’mon. Just fuck me already” his hips twitched slightly under locus’s touch. Fuck that felt good. Locus stared down at him. He rubbed his thumb over the head and watched felix’s head fall back with a groan of pleasure. It made him smile. Felix’s own hands wandered back down, grabbing locus’s cock from below, positioning his hand, so he could gently pull and stroke him, causing locus to let out a low moan, and buck his hips gently. He kept stroking, getting locus more worked up than before. It didn’t take much more to get locus to press his hips down and grind into his hand, then start slowly sliding his hips and rubbing his cock against felix’s lower stomach. It made his mouth water. He wanted to suck that cock, he bit his lip, but locus shoved two fingers in felix’s mouth and he sucked at them with eagerness, and lust in his eyes. Locus pulled his fingers out, letting felix push his hips down and rub on locus’s thigh, while he grabbed the lube from the bedside table, and poured some on his fingers, felix had to pull away, and restrain himself, one hand curling into claws against locus’s shoulder as he slowly pushed the two fingers inside, working them around a bit, and spreading them. Making a few sort of high pitched moans slip from felix along with a darkening blush. He curled his fingers up, just brushing that bundle of nerves inside him, and heard the little gasp from felix. He pulled his fingers out, and grabbed the bottle again, pouring a generous amount of lube into his palm and stroking it onto his cock.  
“Saaaammm” felix whined. “Just fuck me already” his voice was stretched thin with want. Locus rested his hand firmly on felix’s hip, his thumb pressing into his soft skin. And he finally, slowly began to press into felix. Making his moan “ohhaahhh-ah” felix could feel him moving and filling him, and it felt so damn good. And he wasn’t even moving yet. His cock twitched with anticipation. Locus moved in and out a couple times, earning desperate whimpers from his partner, before pushing into him nice and deep. Felix moaned, and his other hand moved up to tangle itself in the back of his hair.  
“I want it hard” felix insisted. Locus knew what he meant, and was happy to provide. He knew felix could take it. He moved his hips in and out a bit faster now, his own breathing speeding up as well. He poured a little more lube onto his cock, and shoved in deep- making felix gasp and moan, tightening his grip in locus’s hair, which only encourages him. He thrusted into him again, and placed one hand around felix’s throat, pressing so he could still breath, but with less ease. It excited felix, giving him a rush of pleasure with each thrust.  
“Ah- ah- more. More.” He demanded. Locus wrapped one arm around felix’s waist, pulling him up against him. And felix held on, pressing up, he cock rubbed between them with every movement. He clung to locus as he fucked him, dragging his nails down his back, leaving red streaks for locus to admire later. He shifted the angle of his hips a tiny bit, and shoved in, hitting that bundle of nerves, and making felix swear and moan loudly. Locus lowered himself down a bit, his other arm wrapped around felix’s shoulders, as he hit it again and again, making felix’s eyes go out of focus, and his cock throb between them.  
“Fuck-oh fuck- oh god- keep- keep going.” He was half way to heaven already. Locus used his hand to pull felix’s hips up a bit with the arch of his back, and slam into him, causing felix to let out a loud sound of pleasure. He clawed at locus’s back, practically begging for more. Locus held him tightly and pounded him into the mattress, moans and jagged breaths rising, intermixed with locus’s own pleasurable groans and small gasps.  
“Harder-“ felix mumbled out needily. Every pause deep inside him he could feel locus’s thick cock throbbing, and pressing against his sweet spot. The slow throbbing driving him insane. “C’monnn” his words were smushed between moans, and heavy breaths as locus kept going, hard and deep. He was so full, it almost hurt, but it felt so damn good he could hardly think straight. Locus hit his prostate again, and he screamed. It was a short, high sound, making felix arch his back even more, he tensed slightly. Locus could feel him tighten around his cock. He moaned, and held still a moment. He was hot and slick, and every movement sent wave after wave of pleasure rushing up through him. The heat was building up in the pit of his stomach. He was gonna cum before felix, he was pretty sure. The stimulation was intense, combining felix’s tighness and the friction and oh god it was so good, he just kept going, listening to all the sounds felix made as he fucked him like there was no tomorrow, getting his lips on felix’s throat again, and leaving bitemarks up his collarbone. He thrusted again. Felix could tell he was gonna spill into him anytime soon. He shifted his hips around, so that he pressed into his prostate, his legs trembled but he couldn’t move now, it felt too good. His cock dripped precum, sticky and wet between them. Locus’s breathing was getting heavier and heavier as he kept going, groaning deeply next to felix’s ear, and whispering.  
“I’m gonna cum-“ felix’s brows knit high in pleasure.  
“Good.” He attempted to stifle another moan as his nerves were struck again, it was like a shockwave. Almost dizzying. Locus moaned, loud and low, and tensed, pulsing for a moment- and then all in a rush of one, two, three, four more thrusts, cumming hard inside him. Felix was filled by a rush of heat, and the sudden feeling his cock straining and springing up as locus separated from him just enough to get a hand on felix’s cock just teetering on the edge, and rub his thumb against the frenulum to push him over with a loud moan, his legs shook as he clawed down locus’s back and came hard, shooting across his stomach, and feeling the immediate overstimulation of locus’s every movement. He couldn’t even form words, it felt so good. He spilled a bit more, and whimpered as locus slowly pulled out- he wrapped his legs around his hips. He was feeling particularly slutty. “More” he groaned. And locus got a little glint in his eye. He pressed a soft kiss to felix’s forehead, then his cheek, again and then again, until felix’s smirk had split into a grin and he was laughing softly. And making little soft sounds while locus’s hand squeezed his twitching cock.


End file.
